


Magic Comes From You

by dovingbird



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Love, Polyamory, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dovingbird/pseuds/dovingbird
Summary: “Look at it,” Holly breathed, pushing her damp hair out of her face and spinning in a slow circle to try and take it all in. “You feel it, don’t you? The magic here?”Danny had no type of witchy inclination, unlike herself, but he didn’t roll his eyes at her, at least. “What’s it feel like?”“Like...like it’s alive.” She rubbed her bare arms to chase the goosebumps away, feeling her heart swell with appreciation in her chest. “Like fairies make this their home.”~~~A filled commission. After taking shelter in an abandoned gazebo during a rainstorm, Holly and Dan fulfill one of her old dreams of making love in the rain.





	Magic Comes From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerbertBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/gifts).



“I hope you know this is your fault.”

Holly threw her head back and laughed as she dragged Danny behind her, running across the overgrown field that they’d been taking their time traipsing through. “Excuse me? Where’s your sense of adventure, Avidan?”

“Back home! In my house! Where it’s not raining!”

“That sounds old and borin-”

“Shut up!” Danny laughed with her. His long legs overtaking her so that he was pulling her along instead. “You take me on one adventure, and it’s gonna end with me dripping wet for the rest of the day.”

“Have you never even had a shower?”

“I hate you.”

“Is that so?” She grinned.

“No. Shut up.”

Truth be told, Holly still wasn’t sure how it took so long for her and Danny to collide like they had. After all that time spent working at Polaris together before he even came to work with Ross and the other Grumps, she would’ve thought he would’ve made a move long ago. It wasn’t as if her open marriage had been a secret – just about everyone knew about it, and most of them gossiped about it too.

Maybe there was just something about chirpy little blondes that intimidated him.

Either way, it didn’t really matter. They were both out of Polaris – had been for years – and both pursuing their own passions, and it was only a matter of time before things came to a head. One too many props made – and broken – for an NSP video, one too many coffees where Danny asked for forgiveness, and one too many times standing and talking on her front porch for an hour without realizing the time had gone by… It had all led to a kiss. And that kiss had led to another kiss. And another, and another, until they’d been kissing for almost six months straight.

Six months well spent.

They’d learned about each other deeper and more intimately than she had ever let herself fantasize about during those first few tenuous years of friendship. They’d developed a love for long walks together, sometimes from noon to sunset, the time dancing away from them as they talked about everything and nothing. Walks had led to day trips. Day trips had led to weekend vacations.

Some of those weekends away were blissful – as perfect as a fairy tale – and some of them involved long hikes through mountains and forests and fields with no map, and eventually ending up caught in the rain together.

She still wouldn’t trade those times for anything else. Not with the breadth of his hand still tucked so perfectly in hers. They were perfect in a deeper, messier, more passionate way.

“Look! There’s something, c’mon!”

Holly peered around him through the sprinkling rain. It was just starting to fall heavier, and in the distance she saw that a sheet of rain was pushing toward them – and toward something else too. “Is that a gazebo?”

“It has a roof on it, and that’s all that matters to me!”

“Does that even qualify as a roof?”

“Fuck, I hope so.”

The little gazebo had seen better days. It was nearly overgrown with the tall grass, the metal seeming to list to the side and the pillars looking slightly shaky. But whoever had built it clearly wanted it to stand the test of time – and it had.

They ran under the roof of it and skidded to a stop. Danny leaned over, hands on his knees, gasping for breath, and Holly leaned back against one of the railings with a shivery sigh. _God, I need to get back in shape._ She tipped her head back, looking for any leaks, but as the rain turned into a downpour, it held firm, not even slightly moved by the wind that occasionally pushed through its open walls.

“Look at it,” Holly breathed, pushing her damp hair out of her face and spinning in a slow circle to try and take it all in. “You feel it, don’t you? The magic here?”

Danny had no type of witchy inclination, unlike herself, but he didn’t roll his eyes at her, at least. “What’s it feel like?”

“Like...like it’s _alive._ ” She rubbed her bare arms to chase the goosebumps away, feeling her heart swell with appreciation in her chest. “Like fairies make this their home.”

“Are we gonna meet them?”

“God, I hope not,” she said dourly, and Danny chuckled as he stood up and smoothed down his curls as best as he could. “You don’t ever wanna meet fairies, Danny, that’s a mistake.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried her face in his chest, breathing in the rich scent of him mixed with the aroma of the rain around them. “Having any regrets about our walk?”

“You kidding?” She grinned up at him, thumbing up and down his back under his leather jacket. “You don’t think this is perfect?”

Danny’s eyes sparkled as he chuckled. “I mean, do you want the honest answer, or-”

“Yeah! Yeah, give me the honesty, I can take it.”

He leaned down a little more, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, lips curling into a smile against her hair. “I think _you’re_ perfect. And so if I’m with you...then yeah.”

She closed her eyes, letting the warmth of his words fill her from head to toe. She was a lucky woman – she’d always known that. She only hoped she made him feel as lucky as he did her. “I love you,” she whispered against him.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, you know that!” She peeked up at him again. “Did you miss it the past...fifty or so times I’ve said it?”

He shook his head, the corners of his eyes crinkling with his smile. “Nah. Just...sometimes wonder if it’s really real. Or if I’m just dreaming.”

She knew the feeling. She floated through life these days, her feet never quite touching the ground. She’d never known it was possible to be this happy; having the love of two separate men had always seemed like a fantastic pipe dream that no one could achieve, and yet here she was, her wedding ring on her finger and her boyfriend in her arms, and everyone aware and happy and proud. “Is there anything I can do to show you this is real?”

Because it was Danny, she wasn’t even slightly surprised when he quirked an eyebrow and pursed his lips with a playful smirk.

“Oh my God.”

“What?”

“You’re so fucking...” Holly hit his arm playfully, then dragged her hands down his back, his jacket crinkling under her touch, until she could grab handfuls of his tiny ass. “Such a horndog!”

“Can you blame me?” His voice shook with laughter even as he let her pull his hips forward, grinding against her. “I’ve got the most beautiful woman in my arms, we’re stuck here until the rain dies down...we’ve gotta make the time pass somehow, right?”

She rolled her eyes. “Right.”

“So why not in a way that we both have fun with, am I right?”

She gave him a look. “Convince me.” Her teasing tone couldn’t be hidden under the heavy, loud rain.

Danny wrapped his arms around her slim waist, his fingers dragging lines of fire behind them, and she shivered as he pressed their bodies flush together. “What, the orgasm isn’t enough?” The timbre of his voice was low and rich, as warm as a crackling fireplace, and God help her, but she’d never been able to resist him. Not even in the middle of a rainstorm with a chill in the air and her body already damp from head to toe.

No, he wasn’t going to be satisfied until she was dripping wet, was he?

Holly grabbed his wrists and guided him as she walked backward toward the railing. “I’m gonna be soaked by the time this is over, aren’t I?”

“That is entirely up to you, isn’t it?”

“Fuck.”

He chuckled and touched her hips, hoisting her to sit on the edge of the railing, the rain dripping right behind her and only occasionally splashing on her shoulders and back. “Pretty sure _I’m_ the one who’s sacrificing for this,” he drawled as he came down on his knees. “My legs are old and...” He trailed off as Holly pulled up the hem of her skirt and spread her legs, locking her feet through the rungs of the railing, smiling down at him. “...right, shut up and get to it, yes ma’am.”

She laughed again – she was always laughing around him, loudly enough that people turned their heads and stared as they walked down the sidewalk together. As much as she and Ross had goaded each other into giggles during years of making love, Danny had a different spin on it: heated eyes that sparkled with mirth as he pushed her panties aside, for example, or low teasing words whispered against her thighs as he kissed over them.

She loved every second of it, even if she was thoroughly convinced that one day, he was going to end up killing her through laughter alone.

His fingers held her panties aside, lips tickling over her skin, and she shivered, keeping the hem pulled up enough that she could watch him work. _That mouth of his…_ Holly bit her bottom lip as he bussed kisses over the soft skin of her inner thighs, higher and higher, until he hovered just an inch above her pussy.

She knew what he was waiting on. Any other time, she might’ve made him wait longer, quivering from the searing burn of his gaze alone, but here – when she was so connected to the earth around her, when her fingers practically sparked with the magic in the air, and when one of his fingers dragged teasingly up and down her outer labia – she couldn’t hold back. “Please, sweetheart?”

He hummed, long eyelashes fluttering, and dragged his tongue through her folds.

“Fuck...” She shivered all over, one of her hands grabbing for the support pole beside her to keep her stable. Danny had a tendency to eat her out with reckless abandon, like he was enjoying the most satisfying meal of his life – all closed eyes and quiet moans and concentrated action – and this looked like it wasn’t going to be any exception. He drew letters over her clit with the tip of his tongue, too fast and dizzying for her to keep track of, while his fingers kept her bare and open for him.

He was always in control like this – and God help her, but she’d always let him be. She’d already opened her heart to him for the taking. She’d already taken that first leap of trust, hoping that his serial dater days would stay paused as they drowned in each other for now. Perhaps he’d take another partner one day soon. Perhaps he’d even let his eyes linger on Ross for more than two seconds as more than a joke. But right now, having the full force of his attention rather than having to share him… It was a selfishness she wanted to indulge in.

He was all hers. They could make as many incredible, risky, fanciful memories just like this as they wanted. Maybe they’d never have to stop.

One of his fingers began working in tandem with his mouth, teasing through her inner labia. She was wet enough that there wasn’t a single hint of friction – just the knowledge of how long his fingers really were and how he was sliding it lower and lower, closer and closer to her entrance. She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath in rapt attention until he hummed a question against her and she realized the first hints of darkness were creeping in at the edge of her gaze.

“Will you fuck me with your finger?” she asked breathily, barely even giving it voice. “Feels...feels so good, Danny, please...” She was blissed out enough with just the movement of his tongue, but his finger pressing deep inside of her, finding that sweet spot…

He didn’t make her wait. He never did. As the words dripped from her lips like a prayer, he slid his finger inside of her, and the drag of it made her take in a shaky gasp. He groaned against her, sending vibrations through her most sensitive skin, as he eased deep inside of her, until he ran over her g-spot with unerring accuracy. He practically had a map to her body memorized at this point; he knew the exact pressure she liked, the exact depth, the exact tempo, like her orgasms were his favorite song and he’d play them on repeat until he’d memorized every line.

“Oh God, I’m...” _So soon?_ Her body was betraying her. She’d rather float like this for hours, her blood thrumming with the bass of the rain and her skin tingling with his tongue. “Danny, please, I’m so close.”

As if he’d been holding back just for those words, he pressed a second finger inside of her, scissoring her just the once before he went back to ravishing her from the inside out, his tongue slurping at her folds and his lips dragging her higher and higher.

As the orgasm struck her, ripping through her with merciless pleasure, she tipped back, throwing her head into the rain, and the cool droplets coursing down her body like teasing fingers made her sharp cry turn into a blissful laugh, lifting her up until she was floating in the storm, practically a part of it.

She was still shaking when Danny came to his feet and slid his hands through her soaked hair, pulling her forward until he could kiss her. The taste of her mingled on his tongue and lips, and she licked him clean, her eager hands flying between them to open his belt and his jeans.

“Yeah?” he asked on a rough rumble.

“Need you,” she whispered back. Water poured down from her hair and face, trickling down her neck, ruining her shirt and soaking into him when she wrapped her legs around his waist to keep him close. “Hard and fast. This is fucking beautiful.”

Danny let out a whimpering sort of moan, like a trembling arpeggio, as he kissed her over and over again, his hands on her hips keeping her steady even as she wobbled, and when his pants fell to his ankles with a clinking from his belt he bucked his hips forward, his hard cock dragging over her thigh.

She smiled at him, her eyelashes dewy with raindrops. “Love you.”

“God, I love you,” he murmured back as she wrapped a hand around his cock and guided him to meet her. “I’ve never loved anybody more.”

Her toes curled as he slid inside of her, her muscles still clenching and rolling from the orgasm finishing the throes of its aftershocks. “Show me?”

Danny groaned and buried himself inside of her.

She’d always wanted to do this – make love to someone in the rain – and everything fit together perfectly. His fingers dug into her hips, pillowing into the fabric and her skin. The droplets trickled down her cleavage, through her soft pubic hair, and over her thighs, like a melting ice cube waking up every cell in her body and forcing her to be present in her lover’s arms. Danny’s low sounds as he pulled her to move with him, her hips meeting him as best as she could with every thrust, coiled around her like ribbons.

Everything was too visceral. She felt it all too deeply, too magically, too spiritually, and she never wanted it to end.

She held him tight with one arm, her other going to tug the neck of her shirt down. The lacy cup of her bra pulled away easily, soft and yielding, so she could tug at one of her own nipples, the sensation a perfect complement to the stretch of his cock.

“You’re so beautiful,” Danny whispered. His gaze ran over every inch of her that he could see like a man starved. “Holly, I-I-”

“You’re gorgeous, Dan.” She beamed up at him, tilting her head back to welcome his kisses. _I love him so much…_ She moaned against him as he slid his arm around her waist, keeping her sturdy, and reached between them with his other hand.

He was too good to her. He’d never leave her wanting.

His fingers took an instinctive rhythm over her clit, perfectly twice as fast as the tempo of his hips, and she threw an arm around the back of his neck and tugged at his curls just to feel his body tremble and his hips buck. She pulled harder, yanking his head back with a shaky gasp, and she buried her face in his neck, sucking a mark into his skin.

They rocked together, primal and a little bit frantic, until she cried out against him in her second orgasm, something sweeter and deeper inside of her than the burning flames of the first, and she barely let herself taste the aftershocks before she used her strong legs to push him back a few steps.

“Wh-” Danny gaped at her as she came down on her knees. She had a plan and she intended to see it through. It wasn’t fair for him to be on his knees for her if she wasn’t going to return the favor, and the last thing she needed was his cum dripping out of her and smearing all over her panties for the rest of the walk home. She was going to be wet and ruined enough even without that.

She looked up at him coyly, lips quirking into a smile as she rolled his balls with her fingers. She hoped she made a pretty picture – her pale skin flushed all over with their efforts, her hair wet and ruined, her skirt still pulled high around her thighs, and her breasts swelling over the edge of her tank top and bra.

His cock twitched right in front of her, and she had her answer. She chuckled.

Danny licked his lips, then slid a hand into her hair, grabbing a loose handful and tugging her toward him in open invitation. It was one she was more than happy to take.

She wrapped her mouth around him, tasting the sharpness of her own slick all over again. Fuck, she loved how she tasted. It had taken years for her to adapt to a woman who thrived in her own sexuality – who wasn’t afraid of her body or her desires or her pleasure – but now that she was here, she could barely remember the woman she’d been before. Finally, there wasn’t any shame in this. There wasn’t anything wrong with taking her partner down inch by inch, her scalp tingling all over with the tug of her hair, even if he wasn’t her husband.

It had taken years for her to throw a middle finger up toward all of the social boundaries the world forced upon her – but she was thrilled she was beyond it, far from the line drawn in the sand, and that Danny was here with her.

“Holly, shit...” He moaned quietly, as if they weren’t in the middle of nowhere – as if anyone was going to walk up on them in the quieting rain and see her worshiping him in the middle of an abandoned gazebo.

_Louder,_ she wanted to say. Her heart danced with every sound he gifted her with, even ones that she still had yet to memorize when he was far away, overseas on a tour with the Grumps, and she was left twisting in the sheets alone of her own bed. She rolled his balls in her hand over and over again, sucking as hard as she could, floating and lifting and trying to get him to float along with her…

There was a breathtaking moment where Danny gasped raggedly, quick and muted sounds that came quickly, over and over again, and she looked up at him. His face was enraptured. _She’d_ brought him there, to a place as magical and alive as she’d touched the second they walked into this gazebo.

She let her gaze lingered, taking him down as deep as she could, giving one last suck, and as he came in her mouth with a raw and open sound, she swallowed every drop down without hesitation.

She was cruel for a few seconds afterward, giving slow and languid bobs of her head until he was shaking with oversensitization, and then she pulled back, reaching to delicately wipe her own spit off of her lips, unable to stop herself from smiling. Danny sank down onto his knees, legs shaking, and cupped her face with both hands.

Maybe he was memorizing her too.

“You’re so fucking good to me,” he murmured, furrowing his brow. “Like, I-I just, how the fuck did I get so lucky with you?”

It was everything she longed to hear. She threw her arms around him and held him close, the two of them shivering together in their soaked chill. Somehow it was still perfect.

They lingered there, basking in the silence – until the weight of the quiet began to dawn on Holly. She pulled away, peeking out, and she chuckled as she caught a glimpse of the world beyond the gazebo. “Look.”

Danny turned his head too. “God, it’s like it never happened.”

The sun shone over the grass, making the blades shimmer, and the skies stretching toward the horizon were bluer than lapis lazuli. There wasn’t a cloud to be seen. They’d all rolled away behind them.

“It’s beautiful.”

“What, this moment with your tits hanging out and my dick just kind of dangling here?”

Holly hit his arm around, turning away to hide her smile as she started covering herself again, listening to Danny’s bright laugh. “Jerk.”

“It is, though. You’re right.” There was a soft zip as he closed his jeans, then the jingling of his belt as he worked with it. “It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. Can’t think who I’d love to see it with more than you. I don’t even think they could exist.”

Her cheeks flushed at the compliment, and she wrung her hair out, making a puddle spread across the concrete beneath them. “You’re something special, Danny.” She could envision a whole life like this – running through abandoned fields and discovering secrets, leading Danny with one hand and Ross with the other, listening to them bicker behind her. It was a breathtaking image. She almost didn’t want to let herself believe it could exist, not when it was so...so _perfect._ “Thank you for running away with me. Thank you for seeing all of it. All of _me._ ”

He took her hand and squeezed it, running his thumb over the back of it. “Always.”

They came to their feet and stepped onto the wet ground together, treading lightly through the soft ground and giggling as the tall, wet grass tickled their cheeks. They disappeared through the field, leaving a piece of themselves with the magic behind them.


End file.
